The Machine-Chapter 35: a Miniscule Mystery
by sirvictor
Summary: As Satellizer attempts to track down Kazuya, she finds a shocking discovery concerning the creation of the Pandoras. why are the third years so powerful? Will Satellizer find her long lost partner? Let's find out!


The Machine-Part 3.5

Based on a true story

Satellizer thought for a moment, realizing what she had heard. (Author's note: See part 3 for details).

"All this time, I was humiliated repeatedly. As a punishment, and it wasn't their fault! What did

Kazuya do to deserve this chore in designing and building these "Bodies"?" Satellizer thought,

shocked and horrified, as she looked around her and found an elevator and went inside and found a

monitor ahead of her. "Shall we play a game?" Satellizer muttered, confidently, as she pressed a

button, causing it to descend. (Author's note: "Shall we play a game?" is a pop culture reference.

Just thought you should know.). as the elevator descended, a somber piano rendition of "Serenade"

by Franz Schubert suddenly played in the speakers. "Elevator music. Just how old fashioned was

he?!" Satellizer commented. Eventually, the elevator stopped, and the music cut out, as Satellizer

opened the elevator and found a tape recorder ahead of her. Hoping to find an answer, she played

the tape and heard the voice of Marks Spencer. "Testing, 1, 2, 3. The purpose of this tape is to test

automated response times and reactions from our test subjects, following audio stimuli. If you are

playing this tape, then that means that not only have you been checking the cellblocks in the

conditioning department at the end of your shift, as you were instructed to do, but also have found

a subject that meets the criteria of your special obligations under paragraph 666. Follow my

instructions, document response times then safely secure the testing chamber before leaving. upon

sealing the chamber, you are not to return under any circumstances. Also, nothing is being taken out

beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Beginning audio prompt in 3,

2, 1." Before a distorted recording of an abusive masochist played "You're nothing! Worse than

nothing! You're just my doll, and always will be!". Satellizer gasped at the familiarity of the

masochist's voice, before the tape switched back. "Document results…beginning audio prompt

number 2 in 3, 2, 1.". before the tape switched to the voice of a seductive woman: "Become my little

brother, and I can guarantee you a wonderful time at school.", before switching back. "Document

results. Beginning audio prompt in 3, 2, 1." Before switching to the voice of a dismissive girl: THIS is

how far I want you to stay away from me! Understand?!" before switching back. "Wait a tick…. That

is MY voice they used. I have never been so violated in my life!" Satellizer muttered, in

embarrassment. "Document results. Beginning audio prompt number 4 in 3—" before Marks was cut

off by a seductive voice, which finished the countdown before him, before the tape ended. "what is

going on in this appalling place?" Satellizer pondered, as she entered a nearby door and found a dark

office. Where a computer was nearby. Satellizer browsed the files and found very little of interest,

before stumbling across a folder, marked "Project: Dominatrix". Satellizer entered that folder, and found a subfolder marked: "Schematics", and entered it and was shocked to

find the names of every single third year student who humiliated her. And found 2 names marked: "Terminated": Creo Brand

and Kannazuki Miyabi. "Assuming terminated refers to "killed", then I may be able to rest easy,

knowing some sort of Deus Ex Machina is killing those who embarrassed me at the academy. All

right, you "Je nes sais Quoi", you've piqued my interest. Just who are you?" Satellizer thought, as

she looked at the schematics and found that the third year students were not human at all. That the

stigmata was not an Ereinbar set, but cybernetic implants, which control the very same functions.

Many of these schematics had audio lure functions, as well. One of them revealed that Arnett

McMillan was in fact an amalgamation of several failed subjects, fused together to form a stronger

subject, Kannazuki was designed to lure men in, to trap them. Another schematic, marked "Scalable

creation of Superior Presence", a crane shaped contraption which is apparently designed to make

the "Third years" Stronger than most of the test subjects, as the machine name would imply. "Oh,

dear lord, I must warn everyone. But first I must find Kazuya." Satellizer thought, as she continued to

a ruined lab station and found a battered camera with one archived video log of a young Kazuya

recording an experiment: "Kazuya Aoi. The current time is…12:30 AM. The First Stigmata prototype

is finally ready to test on a Human male, and what better guinea pig, than myself? I know there are

risks, but I can't allow Misogyny to interfere with the natural order, when Science can correct it. To

whoever is watching this: If the unthinkable happens, please see that my parents, my grandfather

and my sister get this note." He said before putting an envelope on the counter in front of him,

before injecting the serum in his Forehead, before grunting in pain. "Stings. Still no more than to be

expected." The Younger Kazuya in the video continued, before feeling a painful headache. "I

feel…something…. happening….AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

before the video cut out, though not before a freezing field was cast around him uncontrollably. "So

that must be why he could control his freezing ability without a baptism." Satellizer thought, as she

heard sounds of a scuffle occurring nearby. "What is going on down there?" Satellizer thought, as

she wandered closer to see Kazuya down below fighting a disfigured Female looking abomination.

"There you are…." Satellizer thought, with a relieved grin, which was replaced with a shocked look

on her face. "What are those machines strapped to his arms? They do look primitive, of that I'm

sure. But I have never seen him defend himself alone. But he will need help. Hold on, Kazuya…I'm

coming." Satellizer assured before climbing through the grate, to hide in the shadows, her newly

retrieved Nova Blood at the ready.

(Author's note: This chapter happens in tandem with an upcoming chapter, which will be finished eventually, which

opens more questions: How did Satellizer retrieveNova blood, the weapon that Kazuya recklessly stole? Who Is Kazuya fighting? And What is the Deal

with the disfigured monster that is his opponent? I will have answers…of a sort…to these questions

in chapter 4.)


End file.
